Better Than Revenge
by ailudelastiernas
Summary: SasuSaku 'Better Than Revenge' es sobre una chica que hace unos años atrás me robó a mi novio. Parecía un sueño… que luego se volvió pesadilla… Ja, tiempo de una pequeña venganza. Porque me toca a mi, enseñarle modales a esa perra ;) OoC Hinata


Better Than Revenge

_**Ahora ve a pararte en la esquina a pensar en lo que hiciste!  
Ja, tiempo de una pequeña venganza**_

La historia comienza cuando hacía calor y era verano  
Y, lo tenía todo, lo tenía a él en donde lo quería

Por fin lo había logrado, mi sueño de niñez y obsesión en la adolescencia. Lo tenía a mis pies. Por fin tenía su amor y él el mío. Todo era perfecto. Mi amor de toda la vida, ahora mi amor de verano, estaba junto a mí.

Parecía un sueño… que luego se volvió pesadilla…

_**Ella llegó, logró captar tu atención, y vamos a escuchar  
los aplausos**_

Pero tenía que llegar ella, así es, Hinata Hyuga.

Démosle sus aplausos.

_**Ella lo tomó más rápido que a lo que llamas sabotaje**_

_**Nunca lo vi venir, ni lo sospeché  
**_

Logro quitármelo sin poder darme cuenta. Nunca tuve que dejarlo solo en aquella fiesta, pensando que Naruto, mi supuesto mejor amigo", le presentaría a su prima.

_**Subestimé a quién estaba tratando de quitármelo**_

Claro. ¿Cómo subestimar a la santurrona Hyuga? La chica era de lo más tierna por fuera. Siendo que por dentro era una perra total.

Nunca salía a fiestas, nunca se la vio en situaciones "normales de adolescentes", ¡vamos! ¡Ni siquiera usaba labial, ni siquiera ese que te pones en invierno porque se te agrietan los labios! Tenía el expediente limpio… Sasuke pasó a ser la mancha en él._  
_

_**Ella tenía que saber que el dolor latía en mí como un tambor  
Ella subestimó a quién le estaba robando el novio.  
**_

Y me dolía. Mi corazón prácticamente bombeaba odio. Respiraba rencor y exhalaba rabia. Mi estómago solo pedía un alimento, dulce venganza.

Ella no debió subestimarme…

_**Ella no es una santa, y no es quien crees **_

_**Ella es una actriz  
**_

Y empecé a indagar. Y la muy perra resulto ser una falsa, mas falsa que el pecho siliconado de Ino o el cabello "rojo" de Karin.

Hinata Hyuga tenía el record de pasadas en su antigua escuela en . Tenía más pasadas que pasamanos públicos. _**  
**_

_**Ella es más conocida por las cosas que hace  
sobre el colchón  
**_

No había persona del sexo masculino de aquella escuela, incluso algunas féminas, que hayan pasado por su negro edredón y sus almudadas de plumas importados.

_**Pronto se encontrará  
robando juguetes de otras personas en un patio  
**_

Y Sasuke solo sería el primero en una lista muy larga….

_**No va a hacer muchos amigos  
**_

No va a durar mucho aquí con sus jueguitos, las chicas de aquí no son idiotas. Chicas como Ino, Ten-Ten, Matsuri y Moegui no la dejarían ni siquiera acercarse, a la primera que le dirige una mirada a Sai, Neji , Gaara o Konohamaru la oji perla tendría su _**hermoso**_ rostro lleno de marcas…

_**Debería tener en cuenta,  
Debería tener en cuenta  
Que no hay nada que haga mejor que la venganza ;)  
**_

Esa chica no quedara igual psicológicamente luego de que la agarrara en la primera que la encontrara….

Ni siquiera el forense reconocerá su rostro….

Sus perlas blanquecinas quedaran como un gran recuerda de mi venganza.

_**Vive su vida como si estuviera en una fiesta y en la lista de invitados**_

Va por la vida creyéndose la muy importante, vistiendo esos vestidos brillantes, con peinados que seguro tarda horas en hacer y joyería de lo mejor._**  
**_

_**Ella me mira como si yo fuera una moda**_

Me mira de arriba abajo, creyendo que soy alguna de sus prendas y queriendo darme el visto bueno o malo.

…_**y como si te controlara**_

Y queriendo controlar todo a su gusto y deseo.

_**Creo que su gesto siempre ha sido un poco preocupado  
**_

Siempre preocupándose de algo de que-se-yo y temiendo que algo salga mal. Temiendo que YO le salga mal.

_**Y, piensa que soy psicópata  
Porque me gusta rimar su nombre con cosas, **_

Y me mira como si estuviera loca cuando paso a su lado rimando su nombre con cosas y haciéndole gestos extraños que ella cataloga como _**psicóticos**_.

_**Pero a sofisticación no es lo que usas, o a quién conoces**_

Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona queda –dice el dicho.

_**O porque empujas a la gente para llevarlos a dónde quieres ir**_

Queriendo controlar la gente a su juicio, manipulando para obtener lo que quiere, con mentiras, engaños y seducción, incluso._**  
**_

_**Oh, no te enseñaron eso en la escuela primaria  
Eso es algo que sólo me incumbe a mí**_

Se ve que nunca le enseñaron a respetar las cosas de los demás, claro que no.

Eso es algo que me tocaba a mí…

_**Pero ninguna cantidad de vestidos de época te da la dignidad.  
**_

Ni tu dinero, joyas, harapos o tu apellido te darían la dignidad que no tienes, maldita escuincle. _**  
**_

_**Ella no es una santa, y no es quien crees  
Ella es una actriz  
Ella es más conocida por las cosas que hace  
sobre el colchón  
Pronto se encontrará  
robando juguetes de otras personas en un patio  
No va a hacer muchos amigos  
Debería tener en cuenta,  
Debería tener en cuenta  
Que no hay nada que haga mejor que la venganza ;)  
**_

_**Para él soy sólo una cosa más que lo hace poner los ojos  
sobre la miel**_

_**Podrías tenerlo, pero no has escuchado que  
Para él soy sólo una cosa más que lo hace poner los ojos  
sobre la miel**_

_**Podrías tenerlo, pero yo siempre tendré la última palabra  
**_

_**Ella no es una santa, y no es quien crees  
Ella es una actriz  
Ella es más conocida por las cosas que hace  
sobre el colchón  
Pronto se encontrará  
robando juguetes de otras personas en un patio  
No va a hacer muchos amigos  
Debería tener en cuenta,  
Debería tener en cuenta  
Que no hay nada que haga mejor que la venganza ;)  
**_

_**¿Y todavía te sientes como si supieras lo que estás haciendo?  
Porque yo no creo que sea sí, oh!**_

Y veo que ya te diste cuenta, que la cosa se te dio vuelta.

Porque yo no creo que haya estado en tus planes que **MI** Sasuke te haya encontrado en la cama con Lee-kun.

_**¿Todavía te sientes como si supieras lo que estás haciendo?  
No creo que sea así, no creo que sea así**_

Ni Neji, Gaara o incluso Konohamaru… y como olvidar a Sai.

_**Escuchemos los aplausos**_

El premio a la actriz del año es para….

_**Vamos, muéstrame cuan mejor eres**_

Hinata Hyuga!

_**Date cuenta, a ver si mereces alguno de los aplausos**_

Y allí estábamos yo, Ino, Ten-Ten, Matsuri y Moegui para darte tu premio…_**  
**_

_**Porque tú eres mucho mejor**_

O si…

_**Ella lo tomó más rápido que a lo que llamas sabotaje.**_

Pequeña venganza, tan dulce como la miel….

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o00

Uu0_0) Esta Hinata… uno teniéndola en un pedestal y la muy siento mas puta que la gallina

Jajaja XD

Amo a Taylor, es una idiola.

¿Conocen a una "Hinata" como esta? Cuenta tu historia, please.

Nos vemos, deja tu opinión y se garantiza un super sexy Sasuke-kun en tu cama al instante

Jajaja Besotes, luces.


End file.
